I Can Protect You
by furrytail1
Summary: Lucy is... raped. She finds out a month later shes pregnant. Her whole life is going downhill, and she leaves the guild to protect her child. Soon after she finds a certain dragon duo and things get better from there. Or do they? Now a StiCy story! Don't Like dont read! Not regularly updating!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New fanfiction, even though I already have some started ones, but those are in the middle of writers block paradise, so this ones just one to write while I have writers block meaning dont expect regular updates as I will only work on this in my really real free time! This ones either going to be a RoLu (Rogue X Lucy) or StiCy (Sting X Lucy) I'll have a poll up for who the pairing should be, but for now, lets just read the story shall we?! X)**

Lucy's POV

I stared at the white stick in horror, tears streaming down my face in disbelief and grief. I didn't want to believe it. How could this happen to me? I didn't want this to be true, I wanted the past month to be just one big nightmare that I would wake up from and everything would be happy, peaceful, and calm. But this is reality, and in reality, im pregnant.

About a month ago I had been walking home one night and I had almost reached home when someone dragged me into an alley and beat me. Of course I tried to fight back, calling out Loke and Virgo, but they had both been sent back when the man used his magic, he sent both of them back, along with any other spirits I called out. Of course im not much of a physical fighter, so I couldn't do much more as he beat me close to death. But he wasn't going to let me die. Oh no, he was going to keep me within an inch of life so that he could do the most unspeakable thing. He... raped me. Afterwards I blacked out and woke up in my bed, bandaged, but still feeling absolutely filthy and sore. Loke knew what had happened as well as all my other spirits and they supported me, but I never told anyone in the guild about it. Ever. Not even when I started feeling sick every morning, or even when I craved the oddest foods, or even when I bought the pregnancy stick. But now I knew the horrible, horrible truth. I was pregnant, and things were only going downhill in my life. Team Natsu had kicked me off the team and I couldn't even walk in the guild without someone insulting me. Thats mostly why I never told anyone about the... problem. Now I couldn't go on missions, for fear of hurting this unborn child, even if he/she was going to be born under... not so desirable circumstances it was still my child and I didn't want anything happening to my child. I would need some way of making money, and there weren't any options for that in the guild. I sighed and tried wiping the tears away, but my thoughts only brought more tears. I summoned Loke and he held me as I cried.

"Whats wrong princess?" He asked worriedly. I handed him the stick and his eyes widened before he held onto me tighter.

"What do I do Loke? My life is an absolute mess! Everything's going wrong, and now this is just one more thing to add to the already giant list! I cant make any money now, and if that's the case how am I going to even support this baby, or myself?! The guilds not going to help me, and I'm almost broke now!" I said sadly. Loke rocked me back and forth, thinking as he did this. Eventually he sighed.

"I think you should tell master." He said. I looked up at him with wide eyes before sighing and nodding. It was the right thing to do. Maybe by the time I got to the guild my thoughts would be cleared.

"Can you come with me Loke? I dont want to go there alone." I said quietly. He nodded smiling down to me.

"Of course princess!" He said happily. I smiled slightly and told him to wait as I washed my face. Soon after we left and I was right. My thoughts did clear, even if it was only slightly. By the time we reached the guild my nervousness grew and now I was practically shaking in fear of going in. Loke wrapped an arm around me and I calmed slightly, smiling to him, before getting out of his grip and pushing the doors open, almost getting hit with a flying chair, but Loke blocked it before it could hit me. I need to be more careful, even something like this could have harmed the baby, and if Loke wasn't here, I dont know what I would've done. I smiled gratefully to him before heading towards the stairs. I had almost reached them when I heard Natsu talking, making sure to be loud enough for me to hear.

"Oi, Popsicle brain, the sluts here!" He said. I looked down and practically ran to the masters office, Loke close behind sending glares towards Natsu. I walked into Masters office, to occupied with my thoughts to knock. Loke walked in behind me and closed the door. I sighed and looked up to Master.

"What can I help you with Lucy?" He asked concerned by my expression. I sank into a chair, along with Loke and sighed.

"Umm... Master... I have something important to tell you." I said playing with my hands. He nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"Well.. umm... im pregnant..." I said. His jaw dropped and I sighed before retelling the story to him. He was shocked, and he looked angry before he looked back to me.

"Do you plan on keeping the child?" He asked. I nodded and he nodded as well.

"Theres... one more thing... I'm leaving the guild. I want to stay, but no one even wants me here, not mention I have no way of making money, and there's a chance of harming the child every second im here." I said sadly. He sighed again and had tears in his eyes before nodding and I handed him my hand which he took and got rid of my Fairy Tail mark, as well as Lokes. I sighed looking at the pale hand and smiled to Makorav, hugging him and saying goodby.

"Promise me you'll stay safe,and that you'll visit. I want to meet your child eventually!" Makorav said smiling sadly, wiping tears away. I smiled as well, tears in my own eyes and nodded before leaving the office, Loke standing close to me in case there was any more flying objects that could hit me. I got glares from most people and sighed as I walked to the doors.

"Goodby!" I said waving and showing them my empty hand. They looked shocked and I left without giving them another thought.

**Alright that was the first chapter! Please vote for who you want to be Lucy's pairing! Thanks! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys next chapter!**

***2 Months Later***

**Lucy's POV**

It had been 2 months since I left the guild and I was about 3 months pregnant now. Loke and I had been traveling all over Fiore, not really wanting to settle down. We decided once I was 3 months pregnant we would find a place to stay at permanently, and seeing how I was 3 months we were on our way to the town. The Spirit King heard about what happened to me and allowed Loke to stay with me in the human world without using either of our magic. Loke could still go to the spirit world but most of the time he stayed with me. Throughout the 2 months of being gone I trained with Loke, without harming the baby of course, and my stamina was better as well as my magic capacity and I could have three spirits out at once. We didn't do any physical combat, obviously, but Loke did teach me how to throw a punch, and my kicks were already good. By now I had a baby bump but I hid it under an over sized T-shirt, and although Loke and I are not dating at all in any way, hes still sweet and talks to my stomach sometimes. Every once in a while my thoughts wander to that night but Loke distracts me easily and I'm grateful that he could be here with me. Loke would take jobs for us in a town we would travel to, and half went to supplies, while half we saved for things like baby items and a house. I didn't like the feeling of being a burden to Loke but he insisted that I wasn't and I pretended that I believed that. Right now we were walking through the forest on our way to the close by town when Loke stopped and put me behind him. He normally does this when he hears something and if it weren't for him Id probably be dead by now, although throughout the months my instincts have increased greatly as well as my reflexes. I stood silently as Loke stiffened and looked to our side.

"Come out." He said in a growl. Two men I haven't seen since the GMG's walked out and I gasped in shock. It was Sting and Rogue.

"What are you two fairies doing here?" Sting asked angrily, crossing his arms while Rogue stood silently beside him, there exceeds standing next to there slayers.

"Sorry to disappoint you but were not fairies, and its none of your business why were here." Loke growled pushing me farther behind him. Sting raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean, I saw you both at the GMG's. I'm not an idiot." Sting growled back. The two glared at each other until I put a hand on Lokes shoulder.

"Well, um... were actually not fairies... anymore." I said quietly showing my empty hand. Sting looked shocked for a split second while Rogue stayed emotionless, but I could tell he was shocked, maybe even confused.

"What, were you kicked out?" Sting asked scoffing. I looked down.

"I may as well have been." I said quietly, although everyone heard. Loke put an arm around my shoulder and I sighed.

"umm... fairy-san, why were you kicked out?" The exceed in the pink frog outfit asked.

"We dont need to tell people who want to kill us our life story." Loke growled. I sighed again and smiled slightly to the cat.

"We weren't kicked out, but like I said, we might as well have been. We actually left on our own." I said. They looked confused now, even Rogue.

"Why would you purposely leave the #1 Guild in all of Fiore, not to mention the #1 Team." Sting asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I cringed as memories flooded into my mind. I felt so much pain, the beating felt like it was an hour long, I was caked in blood. Screaming, crying, yelling for help, hoping that maybe Natsu would somehow hear me and rescue me like always, even if he seemed to hate me for months. I was brought out of my thoughts by Loke wiping tears off my face that I didn't even know had started falling.

"Think about Michelle." He said and I smiled, nodding and started thinking about my 'sister', knowing it would take my mind off of things. I turned back to the confused group.

"I'll only tell you if Loke thinks your okay." I said and they looked at Loke as he glared at all of them. He stayed like that for a while before sighing and nodded.

"Its not them I'm worried about, its you, will you even be able to tell them?" He asked concerned. I hesitated for a moment before nodding. He nodded as well and I sighed before turning to the group.

"Is there somewhere we can go? I dont think I would be able stand up for the whole story." I said looking down. This would partially be because of the baby, some because we had already been walking for a while, and mostly because of the whole reliving the story thing.

"Normally I would say no, but since your not fairies we can go to our house. Its not to far from here." Sting said putting his hands behind his head and turning to walk away, along with the others. I stood there for a second with Loke before following them as well. When we reached there house I realized it was in the middle of the woods. The inside was fairly clean for two guys and their exceeds living here but other then that everything looked normal. We all sat in the living room and I sighed.

"Alright, I guess... first things first... I'm pregnant..." I said as I watched there reactions. Sting nearly fell out of his chair, along with the two exceeds and Rogues eyes widened in shock slightly.

"Before you jump to any conclusions, let me tell you the rest of the story. When I said I may as well have been kicked out it was because everyone started to absolutely hate me. At first they all just started slowly ignoring me, but then over time they started talking to me again, but only to insult me with things like slut, or bitch. This was only part of the reason I left, being pregnant was the other reason, as well as one more thing that I'll get to." I said looking down.

"Wait a second blondie, you dont even look pregnant." Sting said glaring. I glared back at the nickname.

"Its called an over sized T-Shirt idiot." I hissed and he looked surprised at my slight outburst, and I was to. Must be mood swings. I tightened the shirt so he could see my baby bump and he looked shocked again.

"Anyways," I started.

"Me and Natsu had been dating, but he broke up with me during the whole, 'Everyone hates Lucy' thing." I said.

"Then howd you get pregnant?" Sting asked smugly like he was somehow right about something. I glared.

"I was getting to that." I said.

"One day the guild was going all out with there insults so I decided to leave early. I had almost reached my house when I was stopped and dragged into an alley..." I said, my eyes glazing over with tears and Loke wrapped an arm around me as I hugged my knees to myself.

"I'll continue the story." Loke said. I nodded and he sighed.

"The man... well... he raped her, beating her during the process. " Loke said quietly while looking down, and I could feel the tears slipping silently down my face at the memories.

"All her spirits tried the best they could to get out when we felt she was in danger but something was blocking us from doing so. We think it was the guys magic, and the day after the attack we stayed with Lucy the whole time, and then a month later she found out she was pregnant. Then she left the guild and here we are two months later. We decided that when she was 3 months we were going to find a house to settle down in." Loke said looking down. There was more shocked silence and eventually it was broken.

"So you were going to stay at the nearby town?" Rouge asked. I nodded.

"We should probably get going though huh? I doubt you even wanted to talk to us because of the GMG's." I said getting up.

"Um Lucy-San, why dont you stay here?" Frosh asked. I looked at him in shock.

"W-what? I couldn't do that, besides I dont think you'd want me to stay here." I said. Frosh looked to Rogue who sighed and looked to Sting.

"Well, it looks your staying with us Blondie." Sting said. I was even more shock.

"Why? I mean you guys despise fairies! Its not like you owe me anything, and besides I doubt you'd want a baby in the house, not to mention a pregnant women! Ask Loke, I bet Ive been hell to him with all my mood swings!" I said. I saw Loke cringe and nod in agreement.

"To late to argue now, your staying. Besides, you wouldn't have to pay for a house now." Sting said putting his hands behind his head. I sighed and sat down shaking my head.

***Another month Later***

I sighed as I got up and went to the kitchen and started cooking. It had been a month since I moved in with Sting and Rouge and now we were actually best friends as hard as it seems to imagine that. Turns out that Sabertooth had gotten a lot nicer. They were one of those, cares about Nakama, kind of guild since Jiemma and Minerva left. Sting and Rouge had informed the guild of my condition and they welcomed me with open arms, I even joined the guild to! Me Sting Rogue Rufus and Orga were on a team, and when everyone heard about what Fairy Tail did they despised them even more. Now I was showing even in my Over sized T-shirts and I had to get maternity clothes. I sighed and finished making breakfast for all of us and set it out on the table, wincing when I felt my baby kick. I smiled though and put a hand on my stomach and looked down to my stomach.

"You know I should start thinking up some names for you little one." I said to myself. I sighed and went to knock on the dragon slayers doors, waking them up in the process.

"Come on, breakfasts ready, and we have to get to the guild soon!" I said. I went back into to the table and got my food before the two could get there. I ended up eating more then I normally do do to the fact that theirs a growing baby inside me and Sting and Rogue knew that so they normally let me get my food first before they ate the rest. By the time I had my food a tired Sting and Rogue came out mumbling and rubbing there eyes along with there exceeds.

"Morning guys." I said happily as I ate. They mumbled there greetings and we all ate in silence.

*On the way to the guild*

"So what are we gonna do today?" Sting asked putting his hands behind his head casually as he walked. I smiled.

"Were running low on money, so you guys should probably go on another job." I said and they nodded in agreement. Although I couldn't go on these jobs with them I did all the cleaning and cooking so I could make up for it, and I even worked behind the bar at the guild so I could get in my share of the money. With how much we eat though all the money I made had to go to food while money from jobs went to the house payments, and extra was saved up for my baby, as well as other regular necessities. We reached the guild soon after and we split up after that. I went behind the bar while Sting Rogue and there exceeds went to the request board. I picked up a mug and a rag and started wiping the mug clean as my best friend walked up and sat at her bar stool.

"Hey Lucy!" She said happily as she swung her legs back and forth. I smiled.

"Hi Emiko, the usual?" I asked. Emiko nodded and I left to go get her blueberry milkshake. After I gave it to her she smiled happily and sipped the shake.

"So hows the baby?" She asked. I smiled putting a hand on my stomach.

"Still kicking, literally." I said as I felt him kick again (She refers to it as a he)

"I cant wait to have a little niece or nephew!" She said spinning in her chair and I giggled. Emiko was a very energetic girl and was about a year younger then me. and she was very protective of family just like everyone in this guild. She had long lilac colored hair that went to her mid back, and she wore a black headband/bandanna in her hair to keep it from going everywhere. She had dark violet eyes and porcelain- like skin. She wore a black tank top with black combat gloves that went midway to her elbow. She normally wore skirts like I did that went to her mid thigh and today's was a dark purple with a black belt, along with black heels. If you haven't guessed her favorite colors are black and purple (And if you know me those are my favorites, but this is not me in anime form.) She had experience with two types of magic, along with some little things she picked up before joining the guild. Offensive and defensive. She knew shield magic for defensive, and she knew a type of sword magic where she could change the size of her weapon (Like panther lily) but she could also change the style from things like a long sword to a katana. She always had her tiny dagger on her waist so she could grab it quickly and change into her choice of extra things she learned were things like how to increase her speed slightly for a short amount of time, and even how to read minds, although that took a lot of magic seeing as these weren't her primary magic.

"So how are you today Lulu?" She asked sipping the shake. I smiled.

"I'm good, what about you Em?" I asked. she smiled.

"The same as always!" She replied happily. Her energetic attitude was contagious and I felt myself smile as well and help the guild with there orders with a positive attitude. I was carrying a plate of steak to Orga when I got a bad feeling. I gave Orga the order and unconsciously wiped a mug trying to figure out where this feeling came from. Normally my feelings were good and when me and Loke were traveling and I got bad feelings, bandits or wild animals would never be to far behind, meaning my feeling was not something to ignore. I looked to Sting and Rogue who were still at the request board, going onto there 2nd hour of trying to find something suitable to do and sighed.

"Sting, Rogue, can you come here real quick?" I asked. They turned to me and nodded, coming up to the bar quickly.

"Hey Luce whats up?" Sting asked smiling. He reminded me of Natsu but I ignored those kinds of thoughts for years and I was going to ignore it now.

"Can you not go on a mission? Ive got this bad feeling that somethings going to happen." I said putting a hand on my stomach unconsciously. The two slayers looked to each other in concern and then back to me.

"How soon are we talking here?" Sting asked. I hadn't noticed but the guild had gone silent waiting for my answer. They knew about how correct my feelings were and they knew better then to ignore them.

"Really soon." I said.

*2 hours later*

It was noon now and my bad feeling had turned into a nauseous feeling. I sighed and went to get a glass of water, drinking it quickly and returning to the bar. By now the guild was chatting quietly knowing something was going to happen but no one knew what. I looked up as Rufus, Sting, Rufus and Orga walked toward me.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked.

"That bad thing you were talking about is here, so come on you need to get out of the guild quickly." He said and everyone stood up as I nodded and let Rufus and Orga usher me towards the back door, but we were to late. The doors were kicked down and a mass of flames could be seen.

**_"Where is Lucy?!"_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Wheres Lucy?!"**_

I looked over to the door in shock and fear. The flames dissipated and my eyes only widened when I saw the group of people. The door lay off its hinges a few feet away, and it was slightly burned. The group walked in scanning there surroundings and the guild stiffened, ready to attack or defend at any moment. Rufus and Orga had pushed me behind them and were standing in front of me protectively in case anyone tried to attack. Sting and Rogue also were in a protective stance a few feet in front of us and Frosch (I think this is the spelling right? Sorry if its wrong!) and Lector were on the bar top, staying close enough to there slayers in case they needed help, but far enough away that if there was a fight they wouldn't be injured.

"Are you guys deaf? We said, wheres Lucy!" My attention turned back to the group and I peered around Orga's shoulder so I could see them but they couldn't see me. I could feel the since of tears coming to my eyes but ignored them. There in front of me stood my Ex-team and Ex-Members of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. I sucked in a breath and hid myself back behind my two team mates.

"Don't let them see my stomach, They dont know im pregnant and I dont want them to." I said quietly enough for Orga Rufus Sting and Rogue to hear without letting Natsu's super hearing hear it. They nodded.

"I can smell Lucy everywhere so you cant lie. Shes near the back doors." Natsu said angrily, still slightly on fire. The guild was glaring at the group and I sighed before moving Orga and Rufus slightly so only down to my shoulders could be seen. I glared at the group as well and snarled.

"What do you want?" They looked shocked but then smiled and Natsu charged toward me. Before he could even get to Sting and Rogue though he bounced off an invisible wall.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked angrily banging on the wall.

"I believe she asked what you wanted." Rufus said tilting his hat slightly. Natsu growled to him.

"Were here to take her home." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"What?!" I screamed. He looked back over to me and smiled.

"Yeah, come on Luce, lets go!" He said happily. I glared at him.

"And why would I ever go with you?" I hissed, venom dripping from my voice. He again looked shocked.

"Because were your friends. Why wouldn't you?" He asked. I looked at him in shock and I wanted to knock some sense into him. Had he not been the one to call me a slut? The one who broke my heart months ago?!

"Either you have the audacity to even think I'm your friend, or you just dont want another guild to know how horrible you really treat me." I said crossing my arms.

"What are you talking about Luce?" He asked. I glared.

"You have no right to call me Luce. You lost that privilege when you ignored me, broke up with me, and not to mention insult me every time you saw my face!" I said angrily.

"No playing dumb Natsu, you know exactly what you did." I said before he could say anything else.

"I bet you didn't even notice I was gone until Master said something right? I mean, who would even care that the weakest person left the guild anyways?!" I continued, interrupting anything he could've said then.

"Of course we noticed Luce! Speaking of which, how could you join another guild so soon! Its only been one week since you left and you've already moved on like Fairy Tail never happened?!" He shouted at me. Everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Are you serious?! I left FOUR MONTHS AGO!" I shouted in anger and hurt, even though I knew they wouldn't have noticed.

"Now your lying Luce. You left a week ago!" He shouted back.

"Rufus can you show them my memory." I asked and he nodded before closing his eyes. I felt a tingly sensation in my head but ignored it as a picture popped up in the middle of the guild and everyone moved back so they could see it. It was the memory of the worst day of my life.

**Memory:**

Lucy was walking into the guild and sighed when all she got were glares and some people mumbling to themselves before continuing on with what they were doing. She walked up to her spot at the bar, ignoring the things she heard from her guild mates on the way.

'Weakling... useless... Slut... Bitch... Whore...' The list went on and on but she ignored it as she played with the design on the bar top. She looked up as Mira slammed a drink in front of her and walked away quickly like she was disgusted to be even near Memory Lucy. She sighed and sipped the drink slowly and didn't notice when Natsu came up behind her with a mug of fire and 'Tripped'. Of course the mug of FIRE spilled all over Lucy's back and she screamed in pain as the whole guild erupted into laughter. Her eyes watered and tears started spilling. They ran down her face as more and more of the guild laughed and insulted her so she ran out of the guild, wiping the tears as they fell.

**Reality:**

I expected the memory to stop playing as it showed me crying and practically running home but it didn't and my face paled as I remembered what happened next.

"Rogue stop the memory!" I said urgently. He nodded and I could see him concentrating. The memory still played on as memory me was dragged into an ally.

"Stop it! Please!" I said as I felt tears roll down my face. The memory stopped as memory me started to turn. It stopped right before I saw his face again. Right before the worst thing in my life happened.

"Its off Lucy. Its off." I heard someone say as they hugged me from behind. I turned and saw Loke and cried as I hugged him tightly, nodding my head. The guild was still shocked, and put two and two together about the memory when Loke noticed Team Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" He growled to them.

"Loke! Maybe you can explain things, we never hurt Lucy right?!" Natsu asked as he noticed Loke. Loke looked dumbfounded and growled.

"Last I checked she left because of you." He said in a low voice. Natsu glared.

"I bet they brainwashed you. No wonder you'd be with Sabers and making up all of these weird accusations. You've only been gone a week and now your claiming to hate your nakama and you totally turned your backs on us." Natsu said angrily. This time I glared, wiping the tears away.

"The only people who turned on anyone is Fairy Tail. No one brainwashed me and Ive been gone for four months whether you like it or not!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then what happened in that memory then huh?! Why did you want it to stop? Thats probably when they took you!" He shouted back. I hesitated.

"Sting, Rogue." I said only loud enough for them to hear. They came over to me as my eyes were watering up again at the memories.

"I want them out. Now." I said as I hugged Loke again. They nodded and went to grab the intruders, others helping as well, but as Sting went to grab Natsu he ran past Sting and towards me, not giving Rufus time to put another force field up. Natsu ran up and pushed Orga and Rufus out of the way slightly and I gasped as he saw me. He stood in shock along with the other members of Team Natsu and before he could do anything else Orga punched him in the face, sending him flying back into Sting who caught him and pushed him out of the guild hall.

"Luce... your pregnant?" Was all I heard before the doors closed and I started to cry again.

*At The House*

I was sitting in the living room with Lector and Frosch. Frosch had her(?) hand on my stomach and kept laughing whenever the baby kicked and Lector was talking about how great Sting was which made me smile. Sting and Rogue were currently in the kitchen attempting to make something edible. In all fairness Rogue wasn't that bad of a cook, but Sting on the other hand... lets just say I would much rather cook even if I was on my death bed. After the incident the guild thought I should go take it easy, and Rogue and Sting weren't going to just let me stay home alone after that so they followed me back and decided that I should rest after all that I've been through. I sighed and looked up as Rogue and Sting carried in plates.

"What leftovers did you heat up?" I asked joking with them. Sting smiled while Rogue did his half smiled and they set the food on the coffee table in front of me.

"Leftover mac and cheese for the lady, and leftover fish for the exceeds." Sting said bowing like it was some type of fancy restaurant. I giggled and the guys sat on either side of me as we started eating. We were almost done when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Rogue said setting his empty plate down. We nodded and continued eating as he left the room. We heard the door open and then almost immediately close. Me and Sting looked at each other in confusion and looked back as Rogue reentered the room.

"Who was it?" I asked and right as I finished there was another knock on the door.

"No one important." Rogue said getting his plate and heading to the kitchen, putting it in the sink to wash later. I sighed.

"If you dont tell me I'll just go answer it instead." I said getting ready to stand. He sighed.

"It was that red head from earlier, Erza? And the other guy... Gray I think." Rogue said. I was shocked. One because Rogue actually talked, and two because they followed us back.

"Wait, no Natsu?" I asked confused. He shook his head and I got up.

"Wait your not seriously going to open the door are you?" Sting asked getting up and following me.

"Well whats it look like im doing. Natsu's not with them so im curious as to why there here. Besides if you dont want me opening it why dont you open it?" I asked. He stopped to think for a second before running in front of me and opening the door as I walked up behind him, Rogue close behind.

"What do you want?" Sting asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Umm... is Lucy here?" I heard Gray ask. Sting was quiet for a second before I pushed him out of the way.

" Just answer his question, seriously Sting." I said stepping in front of the door.

"Hi guys!" I said smiling slightly. They looked shocked before smiles broke out on there faces.

"Lucy!" They said happily. They made a move to hug me but Sting moved in front of me while Rogue put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed but looked around Stings shoulder.

"Wheres Natsu?" I asked.

"He was... shocked and mad when he saw you were... pregnant and he and Happy went back to the guild." Gray said. I nodded.

"You might as well come in." I said. Sting and Rogue looked shocked but I brushed them off and led Erza and Gray to the living room, moving me and Stings now empty plates into the kitchen to do later.

"As long as Natsu's not with you I can at least listen to what you have to say, no matter how mad I am at you all." I said glaring to them. They looked down sadly and we all sat down, Sting then me then Rogue, along with Frosch and Lector on the big couch while Erza and Gray sat on the loveseat in front of us.

"So what do you want?" i asked them.

"Well... we wanted to apologize." Gray said as they both looked down.

"Go on." I said.

"Well when you left four months ago Me Levy and Gray noticed you were gone while the guild partied when you left. We remembered how horrible we were to you but it was more like we dreamed the whole thing. We didn't tell you those things intentionally either seeing as your family, and we dont really know why we were acting that way. Afterwards it was like you never even joined Fairy Tail. We tried to get the guild to listen to us but they refused to until a week ago when we found a clue to where you were, and then Natsu started saying how you betrayed Fairy Tail by leaving us and wanted to get you back. Me and Gray were going to come find you and apologize but Natsu tagged along to. Levy was on a job at the time and shes probably getting back around now. When Natsu came in and... did all of that... we were going to intervene but there was something holding us back from doing that." Erza said. I was shocked.

"Wait so your saying... you weren't telling me all those things?" I asked. They both nodded and I thought.

"You could have been under a spell." I said.

"But who would do that?" Gray asked. I shrugged my shoulders sighing.

"I dont know, it could be anyone, although I dont know why they'd make the guild forget just me." I said sadly, subconsciously putting a hand on my stomach.

"So your 4 months huh?" Gray asked. I looked at him confused but then nodded.

"Do you know who the father is?" Erza asked. I looked down sadly and once again the memories flooded into my brain. Pain, horrible horrible pain. I was being hugged again by the person who always comforts me in these moments. Loke.

"Why do you always insist on causing her pain?" Loke growled to Erza and Gray.

"Loke... there fine, they came to apologize, besides its not them who made me sad... they just wanted to know who the father was." I said quietly. He looked to me in understanding then sighed before telling me things like Michelle, Plue, all my spirits, Sabertooth, etc. I calmed down and buried my face in his chest as he told them the story.

***After The Story***

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Gray said fuming. Erza looked just as angry.

"I-its alright guys, its been four months, besides hes probably long gone." I said looking down.

"Is that why you wanted the memory to stop, because that was the day it... happened?" Erza asked. I nodded sadly.

"This is all our fault... If only we weren't put under some stupid spell you wouldn't have left the guild early that day!" Gray said angrily, tears showing in his eyes as well as Erza's. I sighed and felt the baby kick.

"Hey Gray, come here." I said gesturing him over and pushing Sting off the couch who huffed at me but stood as Gray sat in his spot. I grabbed Grays hand and put it on my stomach where the baby was kicking. His eyes widened.

"Thats the baby?" He asked. I giggled.

"Duh, what else would it be?" I asked. He smiled as well and I looked to Erza, moving Rogue as well as she sat down on my other side.

"May I?" She asked me. I nodded and Gray moved his hand as Erza put hers on my stomach.

"Wow." She said in amazement.

"See one good thing came out of that day I guess. I would have left the guild do to the spell eventually and if it weren't for this baby I would have been lonely, and actually I would've never wound up in Sabertooth." I said. After that we all chatted for a while, Sting and Rogue going out to get more food with the money I brought home, and when they got back it was getting late.

"We should be heading back to the guild." Erza said. I nodded and walked them to the door.

"We'll come visit soon." Gray said hugging me. I nodded.

"Bring Levy with you then!" I said happily to Erza as I hugged her. She nodded and smiled before we said goodby once again and I closed the door.

"Well im going to sleep." Sting said as Rogue nodded in agreement.

"You could've gone to sleep earlier." I said.

"We wouldn't be very good protectors if we left you alone now would we?" Rogue asked as the two hugged me before heading off to their rooms. I stood there blushing for some odd reason before I to yawned and decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep as well. When I got to my room I sighed and changed into my Pajamas before laying down in bed and falling to sleep quickly and peacefully.

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Anyways, I wanted to say that when the next chapter is up the poll will be closed, so get you last minute votes in now, at the moment Rogues winning, but I haven't added the votes in the reviews, so he could be loosing! Anyways, see you next chapter, by! :)**

**P.S.**

**This is my longest chapter, breaking 3,000 words! Yay!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days after the incident and everything was nice and peaceful again. Gray Erza and Levy came to visit, and Levy was in tears for most of the reunion. We also told her about... the father of the baby, and she wasn't very happy either until I calmed her down. I was back to working behind the bar, and the guild was back to being its rowdy self. Rogue and Sting were taking turns on jobs so one could get money, while one could stay with me in case _they_ came back again (They dont go alone though, they go with Rufus and Orga to) I sighed. From what Gray told me Natsu still hated me, so why would he come here acting like we were best friends again like nothing happened? Did he really want to keep the guilds reputation up so much that he would do anything to get me back? I really hoped not. I just wanted to live peacefully after everything that's happened to me. I deserve that much at least right? I sighed and wiped the down the bar with my rag.

"Hey Lucy, the usual please!" Em said. I smiled to her and nodded, heading to the back of the bar and getting her food. I brought it back and she nodded in thanks before digging into her food.

"Hey Sting can you go bring this up to Kei?" I asked. He nodded and took the plate of food over to Kei's table. Kei was around the same age as me and he had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up all around. He was tanned and normally wore a white shirt with a black vest over it and baggy black pants. He also had a scar on his left cheek from god knows what. His magic was a Lost Magic. He could stop time to the point where only he could move around, as well as anyone else that he wanted to. It helped in battle when he could stop time and attack his opponent without them being able to fight back. He could only do this for a limited time but if he had been here when Natsu came Natsu would have never even gotten close to me. I cleaned the mug again and did the normal. Make food, pass out drinks, clean the bar, etc. The guild was just as rowdy as ever which always made me smile. Rogue was on the mission this time with Frosch, Orga, and Rufus. Lector and Sting stayed back this time and they all decided they would go next time we needed them to go on a mission. I didn't like that I had to be such a burden but they insisted that it was no big deal. Lector and Sting helped me with my bar duties making it easier on me and soon the day was coming to an end. The guild was getting emptier and emptier and eventually everyone was gone leaving me with locking the place up along with Sting and Lector. Normally I'd do this alone, seeing as Rogue and Sting were either on jobs, or I had them go home and make dinner or something, but now with the whole Fairy Tail thing they weren't going to have me walking home alone.

"Ive never seen the guild empty before!" Lector said happily. I smiled.

"Yeah, normally there's more broken items that I need to clean up, but today there wasn't as much fights." I said. We walked home in silence and it was about 11. I made us all a late dinner of fish which I knew Lector would like. When we all finished dinner we said our good nights and went to bed.

**WARNING: This part gets kind of dark, so you can skip it if you want, I'll put the gist of it at the end so you dont miss anything.**

I looked around the guild happily looking for someone. I didn't know who I was looking for but I had a feeling I would know when I found them. Looking some more I found them and almost ran to them, knowing that if I went to them things would be better.

"Hey Sting. hey Rogue!" I said. They didn't answer but instead they looked at me in disgust and my smile immediately faded.

"What do you want?" Sting asked harshly.

"W-whats the matter with you?" I asked. Did I do something wrong? Why would they be looking at me like that? It looked just like Fairy Tails looks when they insulted me. No, dont think about them. They were horrible to you and Sabertooth made you better. They actually cared for you.

"You being here is our problem." Rogue said coldly. My heart shattered into pieces. What were they talking about?

"What?" I asked, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Why are you still here? No one loves you, your nobody to us. Even Fairy Tail hates you! I'm surprised that man even touched you that day. I feel bad for your child because hes going to be born with the worst mother in the world." Sting said in disgust. The tears fell. My vision was blurry and I stood up.

"W-why are you s-saying these things?" I asked.

"I t-thought... y-you guys said...FINE I'LL LEAVE THEN! YOUR NO BETTER THEN FAIRY TAIL YOU ASSHOLES!" I screamed running out of the guild. I ran and ran for what seemed to be forever before I collapsed to the ground. I cried for hours on end and only stopped when someone behind me spoke.

"Oh look who it is, our old pal the slut!" They said. I looked behind me and froze when I saw Team Natsu. I stood up and got ready to run again when Natsu grabbed me.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked with a menacing smirk. I shrank back in fear and grabbed Lokes key, summoning him.

"Loke, P-please get rid of them." I said in fear. Loke looked at me and then Team Natsu, then growled.

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked and I shrank back even further.

"You dont deserve to be our master. I dont care, im breaking all of our contracts off." He said disappearing, along with all of my keys. I looked at them in surprise and Natsu's smirk widened.

"Loke..." I whispered, more tears falling.

"No one cares about you. You should just accept it and move on." Natsu said as he punched my stomach. I looked in shock as I felt something wet and warm drip down my leg. I looked to the ground and saw blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"Even your unborn child dosnt like you." Natsu said smirking. I screamed. I screamed and screamed as I dropped to the floor. I screamed in pain and loss. How could anyone be so cruel?! My screams echoed around me and I couldn't stop, I just kept screaming and screaming until-

**Gist: Everyone at Sabertooth didn't like her, she left, Team Natsu came, she screamed, a lot.**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked around frantically and saw Sting sitting on my bed next to me along with Lector. It was all a horrible nightmare. It had to be. I could feel tears falling down my face as I cried.

"S-Sting... L-Lector?" I asked and I practically flew into Stings arms.

"Hey Luce, its ok. What happened?" Sting asked. I kept crying as Sting rocked me back and forth, Lector hugging me as well.

"Y-you guys d-don't hate me do you?" I asked.

"Of course not! We could never hate you! Did you have a bad dream?" Sting asked. I nodded and put a hand to my stomach.

"Its ok Lucy-San! Everything's better now!" Lector said smiling. I smiled back and wiped the last few remaining tears away.

"Could you guys stay with me?" I asked. They nodded and Sting moved onto the bed with me as well as Lector and I fell back to sleep with only happy dreams.

**Sorry for the short chapter but... Sting won! Well Rogue won the poll votes but Sting's votes in the poll plus the reviews beat Rogues by one. This chapters so late because the votes were tied and I was trying to figure out if I should wait or do heads or tails XD Anyways hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters! By!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I've just been busy, but I did write in the Description that I wasnt going to have regular updates :p**  
**Anyways on with the story!**

I blushed again for the fifth time that day as I cleaned my mug behind the bar. Every time I even thought about Sting my mind wandered to this morning and I blushed.

***Flashback***

I snuggled into the wall of warmth next to me and sighed happily. I never knew a wall could be warm but this one was. Confused I pried my sleepy eyes open and was confused and shocked when I was staring at someones chest. A very toned chest. All thoughts of sleep disappeared as my eyes widened in shock. I looked up to see Stings sleeping face and almost screamed. What was he doing in my bed?! I was about to wake him up but stopped when I remembered last night. I blushed furiously and looked to Stings sleeping face again. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, almost... cute...

***End***

I blushed again and wiped the mug harder than I was before. After a few minutes of me staring at Stings face he had woken up and there had been an awkward silence before he jumped out of the bed and tried explaining to me how he wasnt a pervert.

"Hey Lucy, you feeling ok? You look like a tomato. You got a fever?" Em asked smiling to me. I glared slightly at her and gave her her usual before going back into the kitchen to clean dishes and make food. When I came back out Rouge and the others were walking in, returning from their mission.

"Hey guys how was the mission?" I asked, happy to have a distraction.

"It was good, how have things been here Lucy?" Rufus asked as I gave them all there drinks.

"Nothing much has really happened." I said shrugging, my mind once again drifting to this morning but I ignored there was a pain in my head. I gasped and fell, clutching my head, but was caught by someone before I touched the ground. I would have looked to see who caught me but the pain was blurring my vision and I was having a hard time staying conscious. I knew I was screaming in pain but there was a ringing in my ears and I couldn't hear anything.

**Sting's POV**

I was keeping on my calm face as I talked to Lector. I kept thinking back to this morning, and it made me want to blush each time. I had a crush on Lucy for a while now, but I didn't think she would ever want to date me. She only thought of me and Rogue as best friends. I sighed and leaned against the bar as Rogue and the others walked in. They talked to Lucy for a second and I was walking over to them when I saw Lucy start falling. Shocked I ran over to her quickly and caught her before she touched the ground. I was worried and then she started screaming like she was in a lot pain. This was horrible for my dragon slaying ears but I ignored it and hugged Lucy. I was about to speak when the doors opened. I turned and saw a girl with silver hair and blue eyes smirking, but what really mattered was her Fairy Tail mark.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Someone in the front of the guild asked. We all knew she was the reason for Lucy's screams.

"I just wanted to drop by and check on Lucy. It seems she's doing well." She said. I growled.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Rouge said. She fake pouted.

"Oh, come on, it seems Lucy wants me here. Right Lucy?" She asked smirking again as Lucy's screams increased.

"I don't care who you are, just leave, NOW!" I shouted. Her smirk dropped into an evil glare.

"Why do you guys care for that blonde bimbo? I shouldve killed her back then, now everyone wants her back!" She said angrily. I was about to go and punch her for the bimbo comment but Lucy stopped me.

"Dont, She wants you to fight her, that way she can go and tell the guild you attacked her. She wants an all out war." Lucy said gritting her teeth together. I did the same at the sight of her and picked her up.

"I'm taking Lucy to the infirmary. When I get back I expect you to be gone, if not you wont be here much longer." I said leaving the room.

When we reached the infirmary I set Lucy down gently on the bed.

"Thanks for your help." Lucy said wiping away the remaining tears. I smiled.

"Anything for you!" I said smirking and she smiled before laying down.

"You seem tired, get some sleep Blondie, Call if you need anything." I said ruffling her hair. She glared playfully and got comfy before nodding and going to sleep.

"Dont call me Blondie, your blonde too." She mumbled as she drifted off. I smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. The guild hall was silent and the Fairy had left.

"Aww, I was hoping she wouldn't leave." I said in disappointment.

"Hows Lucy?" Em asked.

"Sleeping. She seemed really tired, I wouldn't bug her." I said. Everyone nodded. We all knew how Lucy acted when someone woke her up, especially sence shes pregnant. One time me and Rouge anciently woke her up... we came into the guild with black eyes and a very angry Lucy.

***The Next Day***  
**Lucy's POV**

I sighed. Yesterday I had woken up a few hours later and we headed home, deciding I needed rest. I laid in bed the rest of the day, still exhausted, and I couldn't tell if it was because of what I had been through, or the fact that I was pregnant. Probably both. Today I was feeling better though and when I left my room I felt my blood boil. Sting and Rouge stood in the kitchen covered in a mesh of food. There was food splattered on the walls and floors and I knew that was going to be a pain to clean up, but I wasnt going to do it.

"What happened in here?" I asked interrupting the twos glaring contest.

"Oh, hey Lucy, umm... we'll clean it up?" Sting asked. I sighed and shook my head before I headed to the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing a book. Maybe by the time I was done reading they would be done and I could cook some food. We had a few hours before we had to be at the guild so that was fine.

***A few Hours Later***

I sighed, still slightly angry. Of course Sting and Rouge continued the little fight they had started before and didn't clean the mess up, meaning not only was the kitchen still a mess, but we didn't eat, and we had to be at the guild.

"Come on, we'll eat at the guild." I said. They nodded and left to clean themselves up before we left. I sighed as they came back into the living room.

"We may as well eat at the guild, but when we get back I expect you two to clean this up." I said walking out the door with them following.

"Alright." They both said in defeat. When we got to the guild they moved out of my way seeing as I was in my grumpy mode.

"Did you guys wake her up again?" Orga asked.

"No, we destroyed the kitchen..." Sting said sitting at the bar as I made him and Rogue some food. The guild nodded in understanding.

"Here you go." I said, and I had a grin on my face, making the guild suspicious. Sting and Rogue looked at each other, then the food.

"Umm, you know what im not hungry." Rogue said. I pouted.

"Aww come on, You destroyed the kitchen, so what, I'm over it, just eat your food. If you don't eat it it'll make me think you hate my food and I'll cry." I said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Alright, we'll eat it..." Sting said uncertain of himself. I smiled again as they both hesitantly took a bite. The whole guild watched in anticipation as they slowly chewed. I giggled which made them stop there chewing, and then there eyes widened.

"Water!" Sting and Rouge shouted reaching for a cup, but it was empty.

"Luce, can you give us some water, please were dying here!" Sting said as there was literally stem rising off the two.

"Nope." I said happily.

"C'mon Luce, We'll clean the kitchen until there's absolutely no dust in it, it'll sparkle!" Sting said. I pretended to think.

"Hmm, spotless?" I asked. They both nodded and I smiled.

"Alright, but it better be spotless." I said giving them both a pitcher of water which they both happily drank. The guild was laughing at the two and I was giggling.

"What did you put in that?" Sting asked.

"Oh you know, eggs, hash browns, bacon, a bottle of hot sauce, the usual." I said taking their plates and bringing them to the back for cleaning. I came back out with more food and gave it to them.

"Here you go, this ones fine." I said. They nodded and started eating. Of course it didn't take long for something bad to happen. Once again the doors of the guild burst open. We turned to see the many of the Fairy Tail members standing in the doorway.

"Hey you Sabertooth bastards!" Natsu called out as they all walked in.

"What do you Fairies want?" Orga asked.

"I would like to speak to your master." Makorav said coming to the front. He didn't look happy and I had no idea why they would all be so angry. Erza Levy and Gray weren't there, so it could be another spell thing, but even Master? He was the one that talked to me when no one else did. I'm sure he couldn't have been under the spell as well so why was he angry?

"I'll take you as long as you keep your guild under control. I don't want the guild hall to be a mess, I already have a mess at home that needs to be cleaned." I said sighing. Makorav nodded, his eyes slightly in shock from seeing me again, and then he turned to Fairy Tail and glared to them.

"No fighting, understand?" He said using his no-nonsense voice. They all nodded, although they were still glaring and I turned to my guild.

"Same goes to you guys, ignore them if you have to. Just eat some food and don't worry about it. Em could you handle the bar while I take Makorav to master?" I asked. Emiko nodded happily and threw on an apron and went behind the bar. I walked out from behind and could hear Fairy Tail gasp as some realized it was me, and also because I was pregnant. Sighing I walked up to Makorav and led him upstairs.

"Sting, Rouge, if I hear you fought them the kitchen wont be your only worries." I said to them. They nodded their heads quickly and started eating the food I gave them earlier. I smiled slightly as we reached the masters office. Master was a lot nicer then Jiemma and Minerva. He actually cares for us and helps us do our best He reminds me a lot of Makorav, and I think of him as my other dad, just like I do Makorav. His names Kiev.

"Master, Makorav Dreyars here, he would like to speak to you." I said knocking on the door.

"Let him in." He said. I nodded and pushed the door open, leading Makorav in.

"Hello Makorav, seems our guilds have been having a conflict." Master said smiling as he sighed. Makorav nodded.

"Thats mostly why I'm here. Yesterday one of our members came back beaten and bruised. She said she was returning from her mission when one of your children attacked her." Makorav said in anger. I looked at him confused, along with Master.

"Really, which one of mine did she say?" Master asked.

"She said it was Sting and Rouge." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"Thats impossible, they were with me the whole day yesterday! They havent left my side for days!" I said placing a hand on my stomach as my baby kicked.

"Who was the one that was beaten up?" I asked.

"Lisanna." Makorav said. I paled.

"We defiantly didn't hurt her. If anything she attacked us. She came in yesterday while Master was out and used some wierd magic to give me a massive head-ache. I was barely able to stay awake long enough to tell them not to hurt her when she kept calling me names. She kept provoking us and Sting took me to the infirmary while she left." I said. Makorav sighed as well as Master. They were going to say something when we heard shouting from downstairs. I groaned and left the room as the Masters followed me.

"Whats going on down there, you're going to put me into an early labor!" I almost shouted, glaring at everyone. I was going into another mood swing and it wasnt a pleasant one.

"He said the people from Tenro should have never woken up and that Fairy Tail was garbage." Natsu growled pointing to Sting. Sting turned from his food.

"Wha-? What are you talking about?! I havent said a word! If anything its you Fairies yelling at us about how bad Sabers are!" Sting shouted angrily. I growled.

"Didnt I specifically say NO FIGHTING?!" I shouted gaining everyone's attention. I summoned Virgo and Loke.

"Get Fairy Tail out. Now." I growled. They nodded and before Fairy Tail could move Virgo came up from under the ground and wrapped them in chains. Loke came from behind Natsu and punched him in the gut with his regulus impact and knocked him unconscious. They took them outside and I still had an evil aura around me.

"When I say no fighting, I mean no fighting." I growled as Loke and Virgo came back in before disappearing. Master Kiev cleared his throat before handing me his empty plate.

"Uhh, thank you Lucy, could you go bring this to the bar, it needs cleaning." He said. My aura slowly went away and I took the plate, heading back behind the bar were Em was taking the apron off. Master and Makorav went back into the office to talk and I cleaned dishes, calming down. The guild went back to talking, used to my mood swings, and Sting and Rouge talked with their exceeds, Rufus and Orga as they all drank beer. I smiled slightly looking at the guild happily.

"Lucy a steak please?!"

"Coming up!"


End file.
